Good Vs Evil
by Demon-Girl-627
Summary: Jumba had just reprogrammed 627, and now Stitch has to battle 627 and 628, both with no weaknesses... (COMPLETE!) This is my first fanfic so don't go too hard on me! Oh yeah, PLEASE REVEIW
1. Just the Begining!

It was 5 days till Christmas. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining high in the sky. A little Hawaiian girl was walking with her 'out of this world' dog in the streets. Lilo, the Hawaiian girl, was enjoying herself, licking her shave icecream. Stitch, on the other hand was picking fights with other dogs, and every time, he is upper-cutting to the dog's jaw, and tackling them, whenever a dog sniffs his butt. Lilo stopped walking when she saw her so-called 'friends' riding their tricycles in the streets. Lilo ran to greet her 'friends'. "Look, it's Wierd-lo and her dis-infigured dog!" Mertle pointed. Afterwards being chorused by "Yeah!" from the other 3 girls. "What do you want?" Mertle asked Lilo. "Nothing, I just wanted to say hi!" Lilo replied. Without saying, the girls raced away, leaving a very upset Lilo. Stitch pulled outt his extra 2 pairs of arms, his antennas and stuck out his spikes. Lilo grabbed his paw. "Lets go home!"  
  
Jumba was working in the attic, he had locked the latch. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was going to reprogam Ex 627. 627 had a problem with laughter. Without too much humour, he would be unstoppable. Stitch was only able to beat him the first time, because he had a laughter issue. Jumba heard Peakley calling up to him. "Com'on down! It time to do some more Christmas shopping!" Jumba sighed. He put the experiment pod into his pocket, knowing that no one will ever find it in there while he was wearing it. 627 was not quite finished yet. He still need a few mor hours. He pressed a button, and all of his equipment squeezed into a suitcase. Jumba hid it in some junk and and left.  
  
Lilo and Stitch arrived home. They went inside. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Lilo shouted. In a flash of pink, Angel ran down and greeted them, it's been 3 months since Angel escaped from Gantu and ran to Stitch's house. Angel embraced Stitch. "Uh, Bushi Bu, too tight!" Stitch gasped. Angel loosened her grip, and let go. "Where's Jumba and Peakley?" Lilo asked. "Away." Angel replied. "Even I could've said that!" Lilo grumbled. Lilo's face lit up. "No one's home. Yay!" Lilo shouted with joy. Soon interupted by the door opening. " Lilo! I'm home!" Shouted Nani. "Awww!" Lilo said upset. " But, I got to go shopping in 15 mins!" Came Nani's voice. "Yay!" Lilo said over joy once again. " I'll be back at dinner! Any way, where Peakley?" pause. "Um... he's taking a nap," Lilo lied. "Phew!" Lilo sighed. "I'm glad Fibber's not here, or Nani would never leave." Stitch ran to the phone and dialled a few numbers. "Ummm... Hello Cousin! Can you come over? We have party! Okay, bye!" Stitch did this a numerous times. He phoned: Sparky, Yin and Yang, Richter, Spooky, Clip, Splodyhead, Slushy, Deforestator, Cannonball, Dupe, Kixx, Slugger, Swirly, Finder, Topper, Houdini, Babyfier, Yaarp, Samble, Melty, Sinker, Drowsy, Hammer and Hoilo (Elastico was out of town, Shortstuff was busy,Sprout was too big and Bonnie and Clyde were in jail).  
  
Minutes later, all the cousins arrived. Lilo put on one of her Elvis Records. "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog..." Stitch served up soda. Half of them got drinks and half of them were complaining. Stitch searched around, he had problems finding Angel. He saw Angel chatting to Clip ( Who was probably the only other girl there). The music finished. Sample got up and rapped. Lilo used Yaarp to get everyone's attention. "Nani's coming back in 2 hours! We need to get this place spick and span!" Every experiment started working. Holio sucked up some of the rubbish, but ended up coughing. Houdini made the rubbish disappear, before getting told off.Finder rounded up all the rubbish and started throw them to Slugger. Slugger hit the rubbish into the bin, missing every now and again. Deforestator started breaking up the rubbish, before experiments started complaining about now needed to pick up more little pieces of rubbish. Finally, 1 and a half hours later, they finished. It took some time because they kept on quarreling on about whether to put the soda cans in the bin or to recycle them. They all quickly packed out of the small house. Stitch hoped that Nani won't find out that all the soda was gone. Nani only bought them earlier in the day.  
  
Of course, Nani did notice. " Where's all the soda?" She screamed. Jumba and Peakley had arrived home a few minutes before Nani did. "Where are they?!" Nani asked Peakley. " I don't know! I wasn't here the whole day!" Peakley shouted. "Lilo!" Lilo knew that she was busted. "Into your room! NOW!" Nani screamed loudly. Up in her room Lilo said, "At least she didn't say we were grounded for a week," "Lilo, you are so grounded for a week!" Nani's voice came from downstairs. "Me and my big mouth!" Lilo mumbled.  
  
In Gantu's ship. "625! What's with all this tinsel?" Gantu shouted at the little tanned experiment. "Hey Gantu, you're slow! Tomorrow's Christmas, Blubber Butt!" 625 replied. "But, we already had Christmas!" "News flash, Old Timer! Christmas comes every year ya know!" 625 said crossing his arms. "Experiment 012 activated. Primary function drives people nuts" The computer warned.  
  
"Hamsterveil wouldn't want a useless experiment, and by the way, there's a thunder shower happening out there!" Gantu said to himself. " Useless or useful, get me vis experiment, now!" Hamsterveil yelled from the screen.  
  
012 looked around. Rain bounced off his little pink body. He saw people running around for shelter. He wasn't that type who loved rain, so he went to look for shelter too. He went though a window and he found himself in somebody's house, he curled in front of the fireplace drifting asleep. He awoke, feeling someone patting him. He looked up. A little boy was patting him softly. 012 did want he was designed to do, he started crying like a maniac, making the little boy cry. He opened his eyes, still crying as loud as possible, his throat started to get a bit sore. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the parents, the boy's mum was holding a broom. Fear crept all over him. Panicked, he jumped out of the now closed window, shattering it. The glass cut through some of his fur-covered skin. He leaped into a bush. He signed, knowing he was out of danger. Very soon, he started licking the blood that trickled down his shoulder.  
  
Gantu looked around. He's been searching for a few hours. That darn experiment! Gantu thought to himself. The sun started lowering, still high in the sky. Gantu saw some pink ears poking out of the bush. Gantu grabbed them and pulled. Revealing 012, now with teary eyes, started crying again. Gantu slipped him into the capsule, which silenced his crying, for it was soundproof. Gantu carried him back to the ship. 625's mouth was wide open. " You actually caught an experiment! Bet ya cause my cousin wasn't there!" 625 said shaking his head. "Teleport engaged, teleporting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Teleporting now." In a blinding light, 012's capsule disappeared, along with him inside it.  
  
" It's the season to be jolly, fala la la la la la la la," Peakley sang. " Stop it Peakley! It sounds like someone's dying!" Lilo yelled. "Ih!" Stitch and Angel said, holding their ears down. " Where's you're holiday spirit?!" Peakley asked. "Straight out the window, when you started singing!" Lilo replied, taking her hands off her ears, until Peakley started singing 'Joy to the World' completely off note. "Will, you keep it down!" Jumba shouted from the attic. Peakley stopped. " I'm gonna go decorate the Christmas tree," Peakley said. "No! Nani had forbidded you from touching the Christmas tree, due to you always breaking it!" Lilo shouted. "Fine, I'm gonna bake some cookies for Santa!" Peakley replied. "Why bother, Stitch will just eat them, Peakley!" Lilo said. "I'm going to do some more shopping, then." Peakley left. "Jumba, me, Stitch and Angel are going to the beach, okay?" Lilo and Stitch left.  
  
"Ah, finally piece and quiet," Jumba said. He was done with 627. " 627 is gonna need a crime partner!" Jumba said, and started to finish 628. Just before dinnertime, Jumba had finished. "I'm done! Let's hope that little girl doesn't find out, or I'll be in big boo-boo," Jumba locked the 2 pods in a box and he pushed the button again, and his equipment, including the box, squeezed into a suitcase, and once again he hid it under some junk. He went downstairs. "So, Jumba. What were you doing upstairs?" Nani asked him. "Uh... rapping up presents for you, little girl, and one-eyed friend." Jumba lied. They all sat down. Stitch helped break the bread, by jumping on the table and stomping on the bread. Everyone said they'd pass, except Angel who kindly took the bread and shoved it in her mouth. Stitch smiled. After dinner, Nani forced Lilo to go to bed. Lilo madly went on the elevator, along with Stitch and Angel, and went up to her room. Lilo sat on her bed. Stitch laid on his, and Angel tried to get cosy in the pineapple crate, but soon fell asleep. Very soon, Lilo and Stitch fell asleep.  
  
"Stitch! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Lilo yelled in Stitch's ear. "Nagaa!" No. Lilo tried to pull the blanket but Stitch grabbed it with his paw and flung it back on him. "Angel! Do something!" Lilo said towards Angel who just woke up. "Okay, okay," Angel, replied, getting up. " Stitch," She said softly in his ear. "Coconut Cake," "Coconut Cake? Miki!" Gimme. " Downstairs." Stitch jumped out of bed and into the elevator and went down stairs." Lilo and Angel followed. Jumba woke up. " I'll activate the experiments today to see what they're like!" Jumba said, then laughing evilly.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. What Starts Good Ends in Chaos!

Everyone sat by the Christmas tree. Stitch paw went to reach for the presents, before Nani slapped them hard. "Ogata!" Oww. Stitch pulled his paw back. Nani started handing out the presents she bought to everyone. Lilo opened her present, inside was a pretty necklace and a new Elvis record. Stitch opened his and he got a jar of coffee. Angel opened her's and she got a dress. Jumba opened his and he got a 'this century' clothing, and Peakley got a new apron. Peakley handed Nani a present. Nani opened it and she got a pair of shoes. Afterwards everyone stared chatted. All except Jumba. Jumba went to the attic and pressed the button, grabbed the pods, and pushed the button again, and headed to Peakley's ship.  
  
Jumba placed the pods in a capsule each, he then pressed another button and a glass of water appeared in each capsule. The pods dropped into the water, and with a bright light the two experiments appeared. 627 was a male, and was orange (still like in the Lilo and Stitch series) and 628 was a female, she had a really light shade of pink. They both started growling loudly. "Jumba!" 627 said, who can now speak fluent english. He glared at Jumba. "Die, die, die!" 627 chanted over and over. 628 stared at Jumba coldly, also chanting "Die, die, die!" "Jumba?! What's the racket?" Peakley yelled from out the ship. "Uh... nothin'!" "Well, hurry up we gonna go to the Christmas Carnival!" Peakley replied. "Comin'!" Jumba glanced back and left the ship.  
  
627 waited till he heard their vehicle disappeared in the distance. He signalled to 628. She nodded. 627 held his fist back and punched the glass. Smashing it to millions of pieces. 627 bent his neck side to side, making loud cracking sounds. He walked calmly to the controls. "Password Please." said the computer. 627 easily cracked the code, he typed in ******. "Access Granted." 627 pressed a few buttons and the capsule containing 628 opened. 628 went out first. Just before 627 left, he pressed some buttons. Numbers appeared on the computers screen. "Self-destruct in 1 minute!" the computer counted down. 627 grinned. He ran out off the ship. 628 stood there waiting for him. When they were kilometres away. They heard a loud Boom. 628 smiled with pleasure, the explosion quickly spread into a large fire. They saw people running towards the fire with pales of water. They both enjoyed the people panicking. They sat down and watched all the comotion. Once they finally put of the fire, both of 627 and 628's smiles turned into a frown, they were enjoying watching the people panick. 627 helped 628 up and they left the scene, they stole some ice-cream and came back, watching the Pelekai family return.  
  
The Pelekai family looked at what's left of their house, in misery. They started looking at what's left of their property. Stitch managed to find the photogragh, it remained unharmed. Lilo came up to him. Stitch handed her the photograph. "It was starting as a very good Christmas day." Lilo said and started crying. Stitch gave Lilo a hug. Angel sat down and looked at the sky. Stitch let go of Lilo and went up to Angel and embraced her. 627 and 628 loved watching their faces, and watching them cry. 628 was starting to get bored, so she grabbed 627's paw and pulled him up. "So, where are we gonna stay?" 628 asked 627. It was getting dark. "Gantu's" he replied. "Who's Gantu?" She asked. " A ugly shark-like man, who's fun to torture. He'll remember me!" 627 said as they walked.  
  
Back in Gantu's Ship, "But, Dr Hamsterveil!" Gantu pleaded. "No buts, I'm sending you 012 back. He's driving me nuts!" Hamsterveil replied. The screen flicked off. Later, 012 arrived crying like a maniac. "Shut, that trog up 625!" Gantu yelled over the loud wail. 625 walked in holding a bread roll. He walked to 012, and shoved the bread roll into 012's wide mouth. The ship was silent. "Keep it down! I'm watching TV here!" 625 disappeared back through the door. Someone started knocking on the steel door, the door made a clang sound. Gantu grumbled and walked to the door. "What do you want?! Gantu yelled when he opened the door. "Remember me?!" 627 said rasply. Gantu imidiantly reckonized the experiment. "Experiment 627! Uh... Come in. Who's your friend?" "Experiment 628," She said scanning him. "Told ya he's ugly!" 627 whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked in. 627 told Gantu what happened. "Did you really burn the trog's house down?" Gantu asked. 627 nodded, soloemly. 625 walked in, eating his sandwich. When he saw 627, he almost choked on his sandwich. "What is he doing here?!" 625 said, worried. "That's not important! I'll go get you 2 something to sleep on," Gantu replied. Great, 625 thought. He sighed as Gantu left the room with 627 and 628.  
  
627 and 628 slept quietly, Jumba purposely designed them not to snore, so that if they're asleep, the enemy would have problems finding them. Gantu on the other hand, snored like a lawn mower, which made 627 have problem sleeping since he was a light sleeper. 627 crept into Gantu's room. He stood on Gantu. 627 tried to think of a way to stop him from snoring, without killing him. 627 rambled through Gantu's draws. 627 grabbed 5 pairs of Gantu's underwear and shoved it into his mouth. Silence. Satisfyed 627 went back to his sleeping spot and fell asleep.  
  
The Pelekai family had to spend the night at David's house. Most of them sleeping on the floor and Nani slept on the couch. The rising sun woke Lilo from her sleep. She sighed when she remembered what happened yesterday, on Christmas day. She looked at Stitch, Angel laid on top of him. They too started to stir. Stitch's eyes slowly opened. He started moving, which woke Angel up. "Let's go to the beach!" Lilo said, still upset over what happened. Angel and Stitch nodded. The couch was empty. Nani when to work alittle earlier. They walked out the front door.  
  
They hopped on the surfboard. Nani was finished with work, so she rented two surfboards. David used one and Nani used one. David took Lilo on his surfboard, while Nani took Stitch and Angel. Angel was still new surfing, she was improving. She only fell off once. Stitch laughed and helped Angel back on. They were having a hell of a time. 627 and 628 watched as they surfed. 627 whispered in 628's ear. He took her paw and ran to a boat rental hut. The worker, was no problem. 627 walked to him and said "Hi!" before punching his hand through his head. 628 watched with pleasure, as the headless body fell to the ground. 627 grabbed a speedboat and lifted it above his head with his super-strength. They both walked to the ocean. 627 carefully put it on target. He then hopped on the boat, and started it. The speed boat started slowly, and picked up speed. 627 jumped off the boat and dived into the water (unlike Stitch, 627 can swim!) and swam to shore. Once he stood on the sand, he shook himself (like a dog).  
  
It was all a surprise, when David suddenly yelled out "Boat!" The speedboat picked up more speed every second. Everyone abandoned their surfboard just as the speedboat cracked the surfboards in half. David swan down to get Stitch, who was quickly sinking down to the bottom. David grabbed Stitch and swam to the surface. 627 grunted. They were still alive. For now.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Lilo and Stitch Finds Out!

The Pelekai family and David swam ashore. "How can so many bad stuff happen in 2 days?!" Lilo asked Nani. "Uh... I don't know!" Nani replied. Everyone wrapped themselves up in a towel. 627 and 628 grew bored. "Let's go terrorize some more people!" 628 announced. "Let's" 627 replied. They both walked off. Children ran towards them. 627 watched as 628 growled. The children contined to advance. A 6 yr old boy reached out to pat her, she shot a warning glance. The boy touched the tip of her fur. She attacked. Biting the boy's hand clean off, and swallowing it. Blood rushed from the boy's arm. The boy was screaming in agony. 628 decided to cease him from his pain. She grabbed his head and twisted it off. 627 watched as the lifeless body fell in a heap. Lots of children were crying now. 628 and 627 loved the way they squeal in terror. A parent ran to the lifeless body and cried. The 2 experiments, satisfyed headed back to Gantu's ship.  
  
627 couldn't bother knocking, he just torn a huge hole in the steel, and walked in, followed by 628. "Too bad that you guys weren't there when I capture 521!" Gantu said proudly. "We almost killed Jumba. Almost." 628 replied. 012 started crying all over again. " Let me talk to him!" 627 said running to 012's room. 627 stared at him coldly, and very quickly, he wrapped his hand around his throat. "If you like your life, then shut up!" 627 threatened, letting go. 012 started whimpering, but then stopped. 627 left the room. "Experiment 335 activated Primary function:lifts up 5 times own weight. "628, stay here and guard the ship. 627, come with me." Gantu ordered.  
  
Lilo and Stitch tried to get over what happened a few hours ago. Lilo was running around, accidently bumping into the sunburnt tourist, making him drop his ice-cream. "Makamaka!"Hurry. "Cousin!" Stitch pointed to a little experiment which looked alot like him, but is red. Lilo and Stitch ran after the experiment. It was fast for a little guy but Stitch was faster. Stitch jumped and tackled him. "Goocha!" Gotcha. "No, I got it!" Gantu said, running off with him. "Aggaba!" Stop. "If you want it come and get it!" Gantu yelled in the distance. Lilo and Stitch ran after him. Gantu wanted them to find him. He had a surprise for them. Lilo and Stitch found Gantu sitting down on a log, in a clearing. He had the experiment with him. The experiment wasn't strong enough to break out of his grip. "Meega Nala Queesta!" I'm gonna destroy you. "Do it then," Gantu said calmly. "Naju jista!" fight me. "If you want a fight you got a fight, but not with me!" Gantu said. 627 jumped out of a bush, and bent his neck side to side, making that sickly cracking sound. "627? But I thought... Jumba!" Lilo yelled. 627 walked closer to Stitch, his eyes going red. Stitch growled. "hey, Stitch! Remember 627 had a problem with laughter?" Lilo called to Stitch. "Stupid little girl... Jumba fixed that up!" 627 replied, looking at her with his now blood-red eyes. "Meega Nala Queesta!" I'm gonna destroy you. Stitch leapt towards 627, only to be greeted with a elbow in the chest. "Ogata!" Oww. 627 turned around. "Even, if you do beat 627, which I highly doubt, you still have to face Eexperiment 628!" Gantu said, then laughing evilly. "Great! Now we also got to face an Experiment 628!" Lilo shuddered. 627 held Stitch's arm behind his back and twisted it. 627 let go and back-flipped backwards, landed on his hands and flipped again. He landed next to a tree. 627 unrooted it, and ran to Stitch and wacked him with it. Stitch fell down on his stomach. 627 was about to give him the final, but Gantu said "Don't destroy him yet, I think they get the point that they should mess with me... I mean, us!" Gantu walked away with 335, with 627 following.  
  
Back at the ship. "I don't know why you didn't let me finished him off!" 627 shout at Gantu. "Save it for later 627!" Gantu replied.628 watched growing bored. She sighed. Gantu was stupid, she thought to herself. An idiot. She thought of many other nasty things about Gantu. 012 started crying. 627 clenched his fists, and walked into 012's room, and started shaking the heck out of 012. 627 dropped him hard on the ground, and left. 012 looked out the door, he was hungry. He didn't want to go out because 627 was out there, but if you're hungry, you're hungry. So 012 ended up walking nervously out into the room where 627, Gantu, and 628 was, sweat trickled down his pink body. As he walked past, he felt eyes staring at him, it brought a shiver up his spin as he left the room. 012 looked around, 625 was in the kitchen making sandwiches, as usual.  
  
012 approached 625. He pointed at 625's sandwich. "Meega Hungry!" "If you're hungry make something yourself!" 625 replied coldly, even 012 gets on his nerves. 012 sighed. No one seems to like me, and probably no one ever will, 012 thought to himself. 012 grabbed himself some bread and some out of date butter spread (cause 625 won't let him use his) and slowly munched on the revolting sandwich.  
  
The Pelekai's stared at their new house.It took ages to rebuild but, they were done. It looked exactly like their old house but with more rooms. Everyone started chatting to each other. All of Stitch's cousins were there because they helped build the house, Angel once again was chatting with Clip. Simple girls talk. Stitch hasn't heard from Gantu for 2 weeks. Stitch was sure he was up to no good. So he thought that he should check up on him, completely forget that 627 and 628 was there.  
  
A very happy Gantu walked through the door of the ship and into the room where 627 was reading, 627 put his book down. "Let me guess, you finally found your brain?" 627 said, not enjoying the pleasant looked on Gantu's face, he picked up the book and started reading it again. "No!" Gantu replied. "Does that mean you still haven't found it?" 627 asked, putting down the, then started to read it again. "NO! I mean...I've just came back from my vacation. Haven't you noticed that I was gone for 2 weeks?" Gantu replied. "No, I couldn't bother trying," 627 said not looking up from his book. Afterwards he put the book down again "628! We're going now," 627 yelled to the back of the ship. "Comin'!" 628 yelled. "Going where?" Gantu asked. "Somewhere way too intelligent for you to handle!" 627 snapped. 628 ran up, through the door, instantly knocked 625 down, making him drop his sandwich and falling flat face into it. 625 got up, and rubbed all the cheese off his face. "I'll go make another one." 625 sighed. 627 and 628 headed out the door.  
  
Lilo watched as Gantu's ship came into view. "Stitch, can you run without making me bounce up and down?" Lilo said, uncomfortably. She was riding on Stitch's back, "Why do we have to go to Gantu's ship, looking for trouble?" Lilo asked Stitch. Stitch ignored her, he easily found a huge opening in the steel door (627 torn the hole earlier). "Uh... Knock, knock... Anybody home?" Lilo said. 625 was watching TV. He looked away from the TV and looked at Lilo and Stitch and made a face. "I'll go tell Gantu we've got company!" 625 disappeared through the door. A not so happy Gantu came through the door. "What are you doing here, Trog?" Gantu asked furiously. "We've come to get Stitch's cousins back!" Lilo yelled at Gantu. "Why do you think I'll-Okay." Gantu replied. "I'll go get him," Gantu disappeared through the door, and came back with 012. "Here. Now get lost! Before I change my mind!" Lilo held 012 in her hands, and sat on Stitch. They left quickly. "Finally peace and quiet." Gantu said to himself. Lilo and Stitch very soon arrived home.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Diarrhoea!

"Ah... experiment 0-1-2. Designed to cry and drive people crazy." Jumba explained. "It just cries?" Lilo asked. "Yes, zis is one of very early experiments." Jumba replied. "Aloha, Cousin!" Stitch greeted. 012 started crying very loudly. "Stitch! Would you make it shut up?" Lilo yelled over 012's wail. "0-1-2 won't stop crying unless threatened." Jumba mentioned.  
  
Now I know why Gantu gave her to us, Lilo thought. Stitch covered his ears, just then Angel walked in. Angel started yelling something in Turian, Stitch couldn't hear what she said, with the loud noise. Stitch ran to 012, and started shaking him madly. 012 immediately shut upped. Everybody uncovered they're ears. "So, what are going to do with her?" Lilo asked. "Ah... little girl, 012 is a he!" Jumba said. "He's a he? Yuck! Why is he pink?" Lilo said, disgusted. "He just was pink... Computer had error that day!" Jumba replied. "I have no idea what to name him!" Lilo said, looking at the ground. "What about Switch?" Angel replied. Dead silence. " Why do you want to call him that?" Lilo asked, breaking the silence. "Cause I couldn't think of anything else!" Angel replied. Silence. "Works for me!" Lilo answered back. "Hi..." Stitch said to Switch. Switch smiled. 2 seconds later, it turned into a frown. "I'm hungry!" Switch said, and he then walked down stairs, followed by everyone.  
  
Back at Gantu's ship, 625 laid on the couch, sleeping. He was dreaming about stuffing himself with giant sandwiches, he slept peacefully ever since 626 (Stitch) took 012 away. A thump woke him up. Gantu must've fallen of the bed again. He got and switched on the TV. He professional flicked to different channels with the remote. 628 was cooking lunch for Gantu. "Let's see, we've got: - eggs, vinegar, pickles, jam, milk, apple juice, beef, chicken, dog, cheese, water, and coke. This is gonna be delicious." 628 said to herself. She grabbed a bowl and added coke into it, afterwards pouring vinegar in, then milk, then apple juice. She cracked 2 eggs and put them in, forgetting to take the shells out. She took the grater, and grated the cheese, and then she placed it into the bowl and mixed it. She held up a can of coke and a cup of water and poured them in at the same time. 628 added the jam and pickles in. She used a spoon to try and break the brown mixture smaller. After doing that for 10 mins, she put in raw beef, chicken, and then dog meat (don't ask where she got the dog meat, you wouldn't wanna know).  
  
Just as 628 was about to serve it, 627 came in, holding a bottle. He handed her the bottle, it was clearly labelled 'Instant Diarrhoea'. (Pronounced dy- a-ree-a) 628 grinned evilly, she tipped the whole bottle in a normal cup of coke. She took it out and served it to Gantu. Gantu looked at the brown mixture. "Are you sure it's edible?" Gantu asked 628 who stood beside 627. She nodded. Gantu took a spoon and scooped up a gunk, and put it in his mouth. Tears fell from his face as he chewed it. Gantu managed to swallow it. "Now the rest of it," 628 urged Gantu. Gantu shook his head. 628 sighed. "Well, you can at least have a drink of coke," she replied, handing him the glass of coke. 627 left. He went to the bathroom and locked it. He returned just as Gantu was drinking the coke. Gantu sighed with relief, as the taste of 628's cooking dissolved with the coke. It was later replaced, his face scrunched up. Gantu immediately ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Damn door won't open! Who's in there?" silence. "625?" "Right here!" 625 yelled from the kitchen. 628 and 627 walked up to him, giggling. Gantu started bouncing up and down, trying to hold it in. At last, with an effort, Gantu broke the door down and sat on the toilet. 625 walked into the room. "Hey, Gantu I- Gross! What's that smell?" 625 blocked his nose and ran out of the room, as fast as his stubby legs can go. 627 and 628 laughed like a manic, rolling on the ground. Once they calmed down, they stood up and brushed the dirt off them, and walked to the couch. 625 was in the kitchen, making sandwiches as usual. 628 switched on the TV. She changed channels until the came to a scary movie. She didn't know what it was called, but she and 627 watched it anyway. The movie lasted for a couple of hours. 627 had fallen asleep near the beginning of the movie. 628 didn't find it very scary at all, but she managed to finish the whole movie. She noticed throughout the movie, Gantu hasn't left the bathroom. 628 giggled.  
  
She finally heard the toilet flush, Gantu walked out of the room. Gantu began walking to them. He was suddenly interrupted, and he ran back to the bathroom. Hearing the stomping footsteps, 627 woke up. "Movie finished already?" he asked. "Yep. You slept through it," 628 replied. "Did Gantu just leave the bathroom?" 627 asked. "Yep... for about 10 seconds." 628 answered. 627 smiled, trying to hold his laughter. Once again they heard the toilet flush. A very annoyed Gantu walked through the door. "What did you guys do?" He asked, madly. "I didn't do anything... 628 poured the bottle in!" 627 blamed, pointed at 628. "Well, who gave me the bottle?!" She pointed out. Gantu started getting very confused, as the 2 experiments started yapping mean stuff to each other. Gantu suddenly felt an urgent feeling, he let without a word and went back to the bathroom. While he was doing his 'business' he could hear them arguing non-stop. They're making more racket than 012 did, Gantu thought to himself.  
  
Finally silence as 627 and 628 realised that Gantu wasn't around any more. They smiled and walked over to the kitchen. "What are you guys going here? I'm already trying to keep away from you two!" 625 yelled at them. They both easily knew that 625 wasn't gonna do anything about it since he was a coward. 627 and 628 ignored him. 628 snatched the sandwich that 625 had in his hand and stuffed it in her mouth. "How generous are you to leave some for me," 627 said sarcastically. 628 spat the chewed up food and offered some to him. "I think I'll pass," 627 said to 628. 628 shrugged and ate it. 627 walked over to 625, who had made a new sandwich, and held up his hand. 625 fearfully handed over his sandwich. 627 ate the sandwich without a hassle. 625 began to make another sandwich. He watched as the 2 experiments disappeared out the door. He sighed.  
  
Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Switch walked along the streets. People were crowding at the movies, it was for some R movie that Nani didn't allow her to watch it. Lilo spotted her friends in the distance, she ran up to them, followed by the 3 experiments. "Look, it's Lilo and her weird pets," one of the girls pointed out. "Hi guys, this is my new dog, he's name is Switch," Lilo said. "He's pink, Weirdlo" Mertle pointed out. "Isn't that a Weird colour for a boy?" The girls cycled off quickly. Lilo felt left out (well, she's use to it). Lilo lost interest in walking around so they went home.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. 628's Power is Revealed!

Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Switch, went into their room. "What's there to do?" Lilo said to herself, boredly. Stitch shrugged. He held Angel's hands. Switch sighed, and started to count his fingers for no reason. "Lilo! Lunch's ready!" Peakley yelled from downstairs. Lilo hopped of the bed and went downstairs, Stitch, Switch and Angel followed. Peakley baked a turkey. Lilo saw gravy on the turkey. "Is that what I think it is?" Lilo asked. "Nope. I didn't use dog food," Peakley replied. Lilo sighed with relief. Jumba came into the room. He too noticed the gravy. "Zat better not be dog food!" "No, this time I used a packet labelled Gravy!" "Good." They all sat at the table, and Peakley cut the turkey.  
  
Meanwhile... 628 and 627 were running with 625's sandwich and 625 was chasing after them. "Hey, fatty, here!" 627 tossed the sandwich to 628. "Come on. Fetch!" 628 tossed it back to 627. 625 started panting. "Gimme back my sandwich!" 625 said running to 627. 627 threw it to 628. 628 caught it. 625 quickly changed direction, but then had to change again when 628 threw it back to 627. 627 started to run. 625 leapt forward, and grabbed his ankle. 627 kept on running, dragging 625 on the ground. 625, with an effort, grabbed his other ankle, making 627 topple over. 627 fell on top of the sandwich, squashing. 628 pulled 625 off. 627 got up. The cheese smeared his chest. "Gonna wish you never done that!" He growled angrily. 625 looked side to side, and then ran his top speed out of the room. 627 ran after him. "Ahhhhhhhh!" 628 heard 625 scream. 628 ran after them. 625 was on one side and 627 was on the other side. 627 ran around the table, 625 also ran around the table, away from 627. So the both end up running in circle. After a few laps, 625 raced out of the room, and into Gantu's room. 627 followed. 628 sighed, and followed. Gantu was reading a magazine. He finished his diarrhoea problem 2 hours ago. 625 leapt on Gantu's head, gripped his claws into his head, like a terrified cat. 627 ran in. Seeing that 625 had a shield he left. He walked out of the room. He held Gantu telling 625 off. He smiled, not in a good way. He went to the kitchen sink, and washed off the cheese. He didn't go into the bathroom, cause it still smelt from when Gantu's been in there. 628 walked in and looked in the fridge to see if there was anything to eat for lunch. Empty. "GANTU! GO BUY SOME GROCERIES!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making the ships sirens go off. 627 covered his ears. Gantu ran out. 625 clung to his leg. Gantu pushed a few buttons and the siren stopped. 627 uncovered his ears. "Gantu, go and buy some groceries." 628 repeated, this time not so loud. Gantu moaned, and left. 627 looked at 625 evilly. "Experiment 4-2-2 activated, primary function: healer." The computer warned. "It's your lucky day! I have to pound ya later!" 627 said, leaving. "I'm coming too!" 628 yelled running after him.  
  
422 swam out of the pond. Her pod was on a tree and the wind blew it off, it hit the ground and bounced into the pond. 422 coughed water out of her system. She sat down. She looked around, worried. It was all new to her. After a short amount of time, she forgot why she was so scared and she started walking on all fours. She was light blue, with light black stripes down her back. She had short stubby cat-like ears and round black eyes. Her antennas reached her shoulders. She only had one pair of arms, and she had a round nose (Stitch's kind of nose). She also had a little stubby tail, and her body was a little bit round. As she walked she looked around cautiously. She was especially cautious when she was out in the open, she stayed hidden behind a bush. Weird creatures walked by in front of her. She started wondering why they were so tall. Another creature walked around, sniffing the ground, it was slightly bigger than her. 422 was extremely fascinated with the creature. It too walked on fours. 422 pulled her antennas in, and trotted to the creature. The creature looked at her and sniffed her. 422 was not quite comfortable with this idea, so she pushed the creatures gently away from her. The creature, which is a dog, lost interest her and walked away. 422 chased after it. The dog sprinted across the road. A car happened to be passing by, the car slammed the brakes, but skidded into the dog. 422 gasped, and ran to the dog. The dog was badly hurt. She inspected the wound. Her paw started to glow. She placed her paw on the wound, seconds later all that was left was a scar on the dog. The dog happily licked her, and disappeared. A man hopped out of the car. The dog he hit was not there any more. The guy was puzzled over this. He shrugged, and went back into the car. 422 ran off the road so she wouldn't get hit, and watch as the car quickly disappeared in the distance. She smiled and walked over to a lady. The lady smiled and patted behind her ear. She purred loudly, and rolled on her back, the lady patted her belly and picked her up. The lady held up to her a muffin. 422 sniffed it, and ate it. The lady smiled and placed her on the ground. The lady left and walked to her house, which was across the road. 422 looked around. She spotted 2 creatures, which looked a lot like her. She started running to up to them. She caught their attention. She looked a little closer. One was male and the other was female. When she reached them, the male grabbed her. "Hello, We've been looking for you!" 627 said, gripping her tightly, and pulled her into the bush.  
  
They led her to a clearance. "I'm 627, and she's 628," The male spoke. 627 handed her to 628. 628 held her tightly. Her eyes started to glow, 422 body started to glow, which was not natural. The glow started leaving and went into 628's body. 628's eyes slowly stopped glowing. She grinned evilly. She dug her claw into 422's skin, and made a little cut. She took her claw out. "Try and heal yourself," She ordered her. No matter how much 422 tried, she couldn't heal herself. She couldn't understand what happened to her. 628 smiled evilly, and then let her go. She watched as 422 ran as fast as she could out of the forest. 422 ran to the lady's doorstep. She knocked 3 times. Her body was shaking like mad, she panted heavily. The lady opened the door. She smiled and welcomed 422 in.  
  
Lilo typed on Jumba's computer. She came across a picture of an experiment. "It was this one," Lilo said, pointed to the picture. "Ah, experiment 422. Designed to heal damaged experiments or herself, and can also heal other living creatures." Jumba explained. "Come on Stitch, let's go back to the shops." "Ih," Yes. Lilo and Stitch left their house and went to the shops. They searched everywhere. After they searched for a couple of hours, they stopped. "Gantu must've got her," Lilo said tiredly. Stitch looked through a window. "Lilo, Cousin." Stitch said softly. Lilo ran over, and peered into the window. 422 was curled up on the lady's lap, sound asleep. "Looks like she already found a place where she belongs." Lilo whispered to Stitch. Stitch nodded. They walked home tiredly.  
  
Lilo opened the door and walked in, Stitch walked in after her. As Lilo walked through the door, a question popped in her head. She walked into Jumba and Peakley's room. Peakley wasn't there, but Jumba was. "Um, Jumba? What is 628 powers?" Lilo asked. "628 absorbs other experiments powers. I guess you can call it stealing...Oh, and also, don't let her touch 626, otherwise, she'd probably absorb his powers as well, and leave him powerless." Jumba replied. "Does that mean..." Lilo started. "Yep, she'd be able to lift up x3000 times her weight, the part being indestructible doesn't matter, since she's already indestructible." Jumba finished. "What happens if she also absorbs 625?" Lilo asked. "Well, her powers will build up so she would be able to lift up x6000 her weight. Pure genius isn't she?" Jumba said, grinning to himself. Great, how can we beat them? Lilo thought to herself.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. The Visit!

628 looked in the shop. Gantu was no where to be found. He obviously finished grocery shopping, well at least she hoped. "Let's go back." 627 said behind her shoulder. "What ever." 628 replied. They walked to back to Gantu's ship. They both glanced in. Gantu was there. They walked through the door. Gantu looked at them. "625 said that you 2 went to get 4-2-2... So where is the experiment?" Gantu asked. "Oh... We couldn't find it," 628 lied. "Experiment 5-7-6 activated, primary function: throws energy balls." the computer warned again. Gantu grunted. "627, 628. Come." Gantu ordered. The 2 experiments obediently followed. 627 and 628 starting whispering to each other, softly. After a while they both nodded in agreement. "Hey, G! Why don't we split up?" 627 asked. "Good idea." Gantu replied. " I'm going with 627!" 628 said, quickly. "Um... Okay..." Gantu said, not being quite sure. In a flash, the 2 experiments left Gantu. Wind, blew against 627's face, he sniffed the air. He smelt something strange, something that's not part of this world. 627 started running in the direction the wind came from, by the smell being faint, he knew that the experiment would be a few kilometres away.  
  
576 sat on the beach, watching the sunset, and the waves overlapping each other.576 was one of Jumba's failed experiments, he was too emotional and he didn't like fighting. 576 basically looked exactly like Stitch except his fur was a dark gray colour. His stomach, eye patches and the tip of his ears were light gray, and his nose was black. He had really long black claws, and the pads underneath his feet were black too. 576 scanned the area. There was not a life form in sight. He sighed as the sun disappeared in the horizon. 576 blinked, changing his blue eyes, into red, allowing him the see in the dark. He searched around for some place to stay, and ended up staying in a hollow log. After a couple of hours he drifted to a heavy sleep.... It was dark now, 627 and 628 both agreed to rest for the night. Within 2 minutes, 627 dung a hole big enough to fit both of them in; they quickly nestled in and fell asleep... Gantu however, decided not to sleep. He needed to be paid, since they were running low on cash (Since, Gantu bought groceries). I want to get this experiment before the Trog does! Gantu thought to himself. So Gantu spent the whole night looking for 576.  
  
576 forced his eyes to open; he usually wasn't an early bird. 576 yawned loudly, showing his razor sharp teeth. He climbed out of the log and stretched himself He also cracked his knuckles. He shook his body and started walking off... 628 opened her eyes. The smell of flowers filled her nostrils, 628 grunted, causing 627 to waking up. "Gantu would be still looking for the experiment," 627 said. "He's either looking for it, or having problems catching it," 628 replied. 627 forced himself out of the hole. He looked around. A bird was chirping cheerfully. 627 picked up a small rock on the ground and with complete accuracy; he threw it as hard as he could. The rock pierced the bird's heart, killing it instantly. The body fell hard on the ground.627 walked over and picked it up. 628 climbed out of the hole. 627 looked at his prize, and ran and gave it to 628. 628 smiled pleasantly (For the first time in her short life) and took the offer. 628 broke off half of the body and gave it to 627. The 2 experiments both ate their breakfast peacefully... Gantu yawned. "Arg! I fell asleep!" Gantu said, immediately waking up fully. Gantu quickly stood up and kept looking for the experiment.  
  
576 walked all around the area. Every minute he stopped to admire a flower, or a bird. Pretty soon, he heard voices. By the sound of it, one was male and one was female. The sound was coming from behind a bush. He peered through the bush, and saw nothing. That's weird, he thought to himself. A pair of hands grabbed him, 576 jumped with surprise. He turned around and came face to face with a female experiment. Her eyes started to glow, he too started to glow. The glow slowly felt, and went through the experiment as she absorbed it. She let go of him. She opened up her palm, an energy ball appeared. 576 stared in disbelief. He recognized it was his attack. 628 threw it at a tree behind him, the ball exploded on the tree. The tree was burnt to ash, and the trees beside it caught aflame. Terrified, 576 ran for his life. 627 and 628 didn't need to run from the fire. They were indestructible.  
  
576 kept on running, he didn't glance back once. He happened to run into a little Hawaiian girl, taking a walk. 576 fell on top of her. "Opps... Soka," 576 apologized. "It's okay. Hi, my name's Lilo." The little Hawaiian girl, who identified herself as Lilo said. "Who are you?" She asked. "Meega 576," he replied. An experiment, who 576 didn't notice before, walked up to him. "Aloha cousin. Meega Stitch," It greeted. 576 looked puzzled. He looks like an experiment and speaks Turian, but doesn't have a number, 576 thought to himself (his thoughts would've been in Turian as well, but...never mind) "If your wondering... Stitch is experiment 626," Lilo said, solving 576's puzzlement. After staying still for a while, 576 started getting restless, he started tapping feet, but scratched his back. Lilo noticed this. "I know what to call you...I'll call you Fidget!" Lilo said proudly. "Whatever... I can we go now?" Fidget said, getting more restless by the second. "Sure, we'll take you to my place," Lilo replied. Fidget sighed, happy to be going somewhere. He hated staying in a spot.  
  
627 and 628 saw Gantu in his ship, as they walked in. "No luck too?" Gantu asked, as they walked in. 627 and 628 shook their head. 625 walked in. "Arg! You 2 came back?!" He said, rather surprised. "Yeah, I missed you too!" 627 said sarcastically. He still wanted to give 625 a beating, but he had to wait till they're alone... "627!" Gantu's voice interrupted his thoughts. "As I was saying, we need to capture a experiment. No experiment means no money, and no money means no groceries!" Gantu said, looking at 628. "Which reminds me, 628, what powers do you have?!" Gantu asked. Silence. "Well, she sorta works like a sponge," 627 joked. 628 elbowed him hard in the rib. "What he's saying is that I absorb other experiments attacks... and when I say absorb, it does not mean like a sponge!" She corrected glaring at 627. "It was only a joke," 627 mumbled to himself. 625 eyes were wide open, he decided to quickly leave the room. 627 ran after him and pulled him back into the room. "Let's show a demonstration, after all, 625 doesn't need his powers since he doesn't use them...and 625 don't worry, you won't notice they're gone..." 627 said pulling him closer to 628. 628 held on to his shoulders tightly. "Don't worry, this won't hurt!" 628 said as her eyes started to glow again. 625's body did too, the glow soon left as 628 absorbed 625's power. 628 loosened her grip and let go. 625 rotated his shoulders. "628, prove that you absorbed 625's power." Gantu ordered. 628 nodded and picked Gantu up easily, and placed him down back gently. "Good... We're gonna pay the Trog's household a visit..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Where I Belong!

Gantu equipped himself with a blaster, he also handed 627 and 628 blasters too. 628 held 2 blasters, and 627 held 6, 628 only had a pair of arms, but 627 had 3 pairs. "625!" Gantu yelled. "I need a distraction... Just to catch them off guard." "What am I? Your servant?" 625 replied, angrily. Gantu smiled, he then pointed his blaster at 625. "On second thoughts, I will love too be the distraction..." 625 said, cowardly. "Good," Gantu replied. Gantu and the experiments walked out of the ship.  
  
"Ah, hello experiment 576. What brings you here?" Jumba asked Fidget. Fidget looked around, then he pointed at Lilo. "He's name is Fidget," Lilo replied. "I better, scan 576, with 628 around, I gotta check if he's okay," Jumba said grabbing Fidget. "Why don't you just ask him if he seen 628, or 627?" Lilo asked. Jumba thought over this. "Good point," He finally replied. "Hey, 576! Did you see any other experiments, not including Stitch." Jumba asked. "Yes..." Fidget said, biting his nails. "Hey, you shouldn't do that." Jumba looked to Lilo. "By the looks of it, 628 got to him first!"  
  
625 peered through the window. He started to sweat; he looked to Gantu who was hiding in the bush. Gantu signalled him to open the door. 625 nodded, and forced himself to the front door. The door was unlocked, so he opened it easily. 625 tiptoed on the wooden floor; of course his tiptoeing was very loud, as his feet hit the fragile floorboards. 626 walked into the room, he immediately saw 625. "Meega Nala Queesta!" 626 shouted to 625. 625 quickly put up his hands to surrender. 626 ran and put 625 in a tight headlock. "Surprise!" Gantu yelled, ripping off the roof of the house. "Gantu!" Stitch exclaimed. 627 ran and went straight through the wall. 628 followed, through the passage 627 created. They could hear Gantu shooting his blaster from the other side of the house. The 2 experiments waited, waiting for the right moment to ambush 626. 628 put her ear against the wall; she heard footsteps quickly running down some stairs. Probably the rest of the household, 628 thought. She heard Jumba cursing Gantu. Yep, I was right, 628 thought. With her newly stolen powers, she went and picked up a refrigerator, and walked to the door. She tossed it straight at 626. "Crabba snabba!" the fridge knocked Stitch into the wall, 627 and 628 walked into the room. They were both grinning. "Ogata...Cousin?!" Stitch said, rubbing his head, then his elbows. "Ah, experiment 628, how nice to see you." Jumba said. "You think it's good to see her? She's evil!" Lilo exclaimed. Angel ran over to Stitch, figuring it's much safer with him than anywhere else. She helped Stitch up. "Naju jista!" Stitch said to 628. 628 nodded, smiling evilly. She instantly ran up to Stitch. Stitch threw a punch at her. 628 caught his punch, and gripped it tightly. Stitch threw another punch with his spare hand. She caught his punch again, 625's power was equal to 626's. She smiled, her eyes started glowing. Stitch's body started glowing, before 628 got to absorb 626's power, Angel leapt on 628's back, causing 628 to lose balance and toppled over. 628's eyes stopped glowing as she fell to the ground. 627 ran to 628 and helped his partner up. Afterwards, he grabbed Angel's wrist, tightly, causing her to scream loudly. Stitch instantly dove and grabbed 627's leg and bit it. 627 yelped in pain, he dropped Angel on her patooke, and started pulling Stitch's ears, trying to get him off. Angel stood up and rubbed her rear and ran to Jumba, who was having a quarrel with Gantu. Stitch started losing grip on 627's leg, 627 took the advantage and forced his mouth open, 627 grabbed his ears and lifted him up, swung him around in circles, and let go. Stitch flew straight into Jumba. Stitch wasn't very badly hurt since, he flew into Jumba's belly, and bounce off, hitting the ground. "We want to kill you guys off...slowly! So we'll be back later..." Gantu said leaving. "625, 627 and 628! Come!" Gantu ordered. 625, who want hiding under the couch, obediently followed. 628 sighed and left with 627. "Just when the fun was getting started!" She said to 627.  
  
Back in Gantu's ship... "Hey... Gantu, how about I cook dinner tonight?" 628 asked. "NO!" Gantu yelled, remembering the last time she cooked, and also him having diarrhoea, because of it. "625, will be cooking." Hearing his name 625 woke up. "Huh?" 625 said, in confusion. "You. Cook. Dinner." 627 said, slowly. "Hello! Can you understand English?" 627 yelled in 625's ear. "Arg! You don't have to be noisy about it!" 625 yelled in 627's face. 627 made a not- to-happy face. "On second thoughts, you can be as noisy as you want." 625 said, and started running to the kitchen. 628 tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing. After dinner they all had an early night....  
  
"Stitch! Let's go to the new train station they built, it also has a new train, it carries 50 carriages!" Lilo suggested. "Okay, okay." Stitch replied. They had nothing else to do, after the invasion, Nani totally exploded. They weren't allowed in the house until it was fixed. They walked slowly to the train station.  
  
Meanwhile... "Hey, G! I am taking a walk." 627 said to Gantu. Is 628 coming with you?" Gantu asked. "No." "Good, if there's an experiment activated, she could help... Come back before dinner!" Gantu shouted as 627 left through the front entrance. 627 walked by himself through the streets, a newspaper blew into his face. He looked at it and read the first article's headline on the front page, "New train station, finally opened," he read to himself. "Only thing to do cause mayhem around here," He said, throwing the newspaper away. 627 shrugged and walked to the train station.  
  
"There's a lot of people around here." Lilo said, taking out her camera and started snapping pictures of people. "Ooooo, tracks, tracks!" Stitch said excitedly. "Okay, let's go to the track. Anyway, it's too crowed here." Lilo agreed. They went further down, where people could see them. 627 stared from behind a bush, as Lilo and Stitch stopped to admire the tracks. "Watch this!" Lilo said, as she did a cartwheel on the train tracks. "Bootifa," Stitch said. "Stitch! Look out!" Lilo said as 627 pounced on Stitch. "Nala Queesta!" They both began tackling on the railway tracks. A train tooted and started moving. "Stitch! Train!" Lilo yelled. Stitch wriggled out of 627 grip. "Aka-Choota!" Stitch waved and fled. 627 sat in the middle of the train-tracks, very puzzled, he had his back turned to the train. The trains tooted again. 627 turned around and saw the train, just before it hit him. 627 screamed with pain, as the 50-carriage train rolled over his body. He felt the air escaping from his lungs as the train started to crush his body, for his body wasn't built to withstand a lot of weight for too long. 627's eyes shut, and his vision went black as he passed out...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
627's P.O.V.  
  
I opened my eyes, very slowly. My vision was very fuzzy. I squinted, trying to focus the area around me. I saw Jumba in front of me. "Hello 627, how are you feeling?" He asked me. "Sore." I admitted. I looked at my self. I had bandages around my chest, and bandages on my elbows, and around both of my wrists. "What happened?" I asked Jumba. "Little girl said you hit by a train," Jumba replied. "I don't remember." I replied softly. "How long have I been knocked for?" I asked Jumba. Jumba glanced at his watch. "26 hrs," He answered. I was in shock. "I've been knocked out for 26 hrs!" I yelled, shrilly. 626 walked in. "Cousin!" he said happily, "You o.k.?" I turned to Jumba. "Why didn't you destroy me?" I asked, completely confused. "Cause you're O'hona," Lilo said as she walked into the room. "What's O'hona?" I asked. "Let put it this way. O'hona means family, family means nobody gets left behind..." "Or forgotten." Stitch finished off. I gave then a blank stare. "That's still doesn't explain my question!" I said, angrily. "Yes, it does! You probably just don't get it!" Lilo exclaimed. "How?!" "O'hona means family! You know what family means right?!" I nodded. "O'hona is Hawaiian for family!" I thought over this. I looked at Lilo. "Well, you could of mentioned that earlier... I wasted a lot of my confusion on it." I hopped off the bed, my feet gave in and I hit the ground, I used my hands to break my fall. "Oooooooooooooooooooouch!!!!" I yelled in pain. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that your wrists are broken... And a few ribs." Jumba remembered. "Oh, NOW you tell me!" I said once I got over the pain. "627, Stitch rescued you after the train finished running you over, and he carried you to Jumba." Lilo mentioned. Stitch took out his hand, "Achi- Baba?" He asked. To shake or not to shake, that is the question. I thought about what Lilo said and what Stitch done. I looked at Stitch and smiled. "Achi-Baba." We shook our hands. "And you thought that 627 couldn't be turned to good!" Lilo said to Jumba. "Sometimes Evil Genius Scientists are wrong too you know... Don't have to make suchza big deal of it." Jumba proclaimed. "I'm gonna name you Demon, since you were a demon at first...But not anymore. Demon, welcome to the family!" Lilo said happily to me. I smiled; I finally had a place where I belong.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gantu paced backwards and forwards. 627 hasn't come back yet... And he was due back 3 day ago. "628! Come and sniff 627 out!" Gantu said, bored of waiting for 627 to come back. 628 walked through the door, rather tired. She hasn't slept for the whole night, worried that something might've happened to 627. She walked out of the door with Gantu and started to sniff.  
  
Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Switch, Fidget, and Demon went for a walk in the street. Demon had to apologize to Switch, cause of what happened before. After apologizing 10 times, Switch finally forgave him. "Let's go get some Shave Ice," Lilo suggested. The experiments nodded. They walked over to the Shave Ice shop. Slushy was in there serving. Slushy waved. "We'll have 6 Shave Ices please." Lilo said, handing over her money. Slushy made Lilo and the experiments one Shave Ice each. "Thanks Slushy!" Lilo thanked Slushy. "627! What are you doing with the Trog!" Gantu yelled. Demon growled. "My name's Demon, Sardine man!" "Nala Queesta!" Stitch said, taking his hidden body pieces (can't bother naming them, but you know what I mean) out. 628 stared at 627, she realised that he had sided with the enemy. 627 walked up to 628, and held out his hand. 628 looked at his hand, but before she could do anything, Gantu grabbed 627. "Oh, no you don't traitor!" Demon bit into Gantu's hand. The taste of blood tingled Demon's taste buds. "Owww!" Gantu said letting go of Demon. Once Gantu recover from the pain, Demon and Gantu engaged in compact. 628 watched as Gantu attacked her partner. Anger started dwelling inside her. Out of her hands came an energy ball, she threw the ball directly at Gantu, as it hit her target, it exploded. Once the smoke disappeared, no trace of Gantu was left. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Demon looking down on her. She smiled. Lilo ran up to them. "So... Does that mean you're good?" She asked. 628 nodded. "Well then, welcome to our family... Now what should I name you... I know I'll call you Crystal!" She exclaimed. Crystal smiled, she too had a place where she belonged...  
  
The End! 


End file.
